


And We Were Dreaming

by Malathyne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malathyne/pseuds/Malathyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Xion needs to hide away in someone. Roxas is willing to be that person.</p>
<p>(A short ficbite about cuddling with best friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Were Dreaming

Roxas stirs when he feels his bed depress. Something warm and soft presses against his back. He blearily blinks his eyes open and turns his head. He catches a glimpse of black hair and a small body.

"Xion…?" he mumbles. It’s too early and he’s not a morning person, so that’s the best he can do right now.

She doesn’t say anything in response. She just buries her face in his shoulders and takes a deep breath. She exhales slowly and Roxas thinks he can feel her hands fisted in the back of his shirt. The silence is easy and familiar, like an old song whispering through his mind. She’s warm and soft and comfortable against his back. He decides not to question her and lets himself be lulled back to sleep.

When he wakes up, he’s facing her and they’re semi-curled around each other. The knuckles of his hand are brushing against her wrist and he can feel her knee against his calf. She’s still sleeping, so he just watches her. After a moment, he moves his forehead forward half an inch so it barely touches hers. He falls asleep again not long after. They sleep most of the day away together.


End file.
